


Marcowpoo

by OohTheEdge



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Costumes, Creampie, F/M, Orgy, Party, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: Marcow and Hecowmoo are at a cowstume party at their favorite bar. When Hecowmoo gets a little moo wild on the dance floor, the boy will calf to milk a decision. Is Marcow bull enough put an end to this moo'd display or dairy answer Hecowmoo's physical cowl to action and become udderly trapped in her tangled web of lust?
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Hekapoo, Marco Diaz/Hekapoo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Marcowpoo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a homie of mine by the name of Pills in a little cup. His dope art is what inspired this fic.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/pills_a
> 
> The art in question: https://twitter.com/pills_a/status/1302381968986963968

It was supposed to be a simple costume party at the bar. But of course, as is the case with every woman in Marco's life, things get complicated. 

The dense crowd culminated in a sea of costumed bodies, though for Marco it was hard to tell who was in costume and who wasn't. Denizens of varying dimensions from every nook and cranny of the multiverse was in attendance, gyrating to the music. Marco and Hekapoo stood in the eye of the sweaty storm, the former dragged there against his will by the Smith of Scissors herself. 

He stood frozen, shaky hands partially raised and fingers curled as the voluptuous Magic High Commission member bent over and ground her sizable ass against his groin to the beat of the music.

Marco was consciously at a loss for how to proceed on getting out of this situation. He felt trapped, both by the mass of people all around him and by the social convention.

And more critically, the boner that tented his shorts.

Marco and Hekapoo, by the latter's request, wore Cow-themed costumes, very similar in structure with the cow-printed tops and bottoms, cow-printed long gloves and knee high socks, cow ear headbands and cowbell chokers.

However the differences lie in the presentation of said costumes. And as typical of Hekapoo, hers was a two piece bikini that accentuated all of her curves. She wore panties that were tight, basically thong like in nature, deeply wedged between her cheeks and forcing her plump ass to stick out. 

His distending bulge nestled between them, fitting as well as a hot dog in a big, fluffy bun. 

And Hekapoo obviously felt it. As she smiled devilishly, she wiggled her hips, focused purely on making her young little boy toy squirm. She knows he wants it, but he constantly denies it. She can see clear as day the blushing burning desire on his face. She can feel him reciprocating with intentionally weak thrusts of his own, wanting to feel more of that delicious friction she was teasing him with. 

"It's indecent," he says. "We shouldn't be doing this in public," he pleads.

Even though Hekapoo knew his older, buffer self would be down with it, there was just something about his younger, more reserved self that was so adorable and fun to mess around with. She loved to be dominated but at the same time, a girl's gotta get her ara-ara on on a younger, cuter boy. 

"Hekapoo… please, we-"

A particularly strong bump against Marco's groin stopped his speech dead in its tracks, and nearly knocked him off his feet before catching himself on the hem of Hekapoo's panties.

In his clumsy recovery, he ended up pulling Hekapoo's panties halfway down her ass and baring it to the rest of the bar. A few bystanders caught wind of this and whoo'd loudly with some raising their drinks to the scandalous event.

Rather than be embarrassed or even angry, Hekapoo instead shot a sinister smile at Marco, who soon felt like he had just volunteered to stand at Death Row. 

But his initial dread grew to absolute horror when Hekapoo pulled her panties the rest of the way down, till they fell around her ankles. Still maintaining eye contact with her date, Hekapoo spread her doughy, alabaster ass, revealing to him her drooling pussy and puckered, o-shaped asshole. 

"C'mon, little boy." Hekapoo goaded. "Shake what yo daddy gave ya."

All eyes were laser focused on them. Marco's eyes darted every which way, his nerves steeped in anxiety as the crowd went wild at Hekapoo's lewd and brazen antics. He felt like he was drowning in his own sweat. At the same time, the crowd looked like it closed in on him and threatened to crush him. 

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" They all chanted, further coercing Marco into falling deeper into his date's web of lust. He wanted to get out. He wanted to reach for his scissors right there and then and go home and pretend this was all just a bad dream and he'll wake up and everything was fine again. He wanted to put a stop to all this, poop on everyone's party and be forever know as "that prude" who wouldn't fuck the multiverse's hottest woman who was literally handing her pussy in a party platter. 

But his dick wasn't getting any softer and the itch in his pants grew more severe with each passing second. Even on the brink of a mental breakdown, Marco sometimes just went "fuck it" and let his gut take the wheel away from his brain.

But in this case, his dick stole the wheel and is driving him right off the edge.

The crowd went wild once Marco dropped his pants, revealing to them as well as an excited Hekapoo his solid steel cock. Murmurs spread through the crowd about how it was bigger than they expected out of the human, and some expressed their realization as to why Hekapoo would be friends with such a scrawny young thing. 

Hekapoo yelped in glee when she felt hands slap her ass like it was Marco's property. She nearly toppled forward by the force of Marco's thrusts once he completely sheathed all nine inches deep into the woman's flooding folds. 

So warm. So tight. So right. Her pussy felt like it could melt ice cubes. And that's what Marco loved about it. That's what kept his thrusts fast and strong and what kept his hips slapping loudly against her ample rear. 

"Yeah, you like the way that pussy's milking you, huh? Consider yourself the luckiest fucker in the multiverse, Earth kid. Not many can say they fucked the OG Hekapoo in front of an audience."

The boy couldn't respond. All of his focus was strangled by the electric sensations stimulating his plunging cock.

Marco and Hekapoo forgot about the crowd, focusing solely on chasing their own highs. With Hekapoo's gloved hands on the floor, she reciprocated Marco's movements, throwing her ass backwards against his thrusts until their fucking started sounding like an applause and their dual moans, gasps and cowbell ringing became a dirty duet that serenaded the crowd and stroked their libidos.

The surrounding men and women who had become aroused at the sight started fondling and kissing one another, whether they knew and dated each other or not. Others who remained single opted to touch themselves, rubbing through their pants. 

Hekapoo noticed some of the single patrons without a partner and opted to spawn some clones to cure their loneliness, joining in on what looked to be a burgeoning sex party. 

And so it became. Clothes were tossed aside, bodies thrown to the floor or onto the tables as couples and crowds drunk on a combination of liquor and lust sucked and fucked whoever willing they could get their hands on. Couples, three-ways and gangbangs formed throughout the establishment, turning what was once a normal costume party into a mass orgy.

Hekapoo grinned at the chaos she had sown which blossomed into the sexual wildfire raging around her and her partner. Say what you will about her. In matters regarding magic and interdimensional security, she was all business, but once she walked back to her wild side, she knew how to start a party. And boy, were they unforgettable.

Hekapoo had been with enough partners to know the signs of someone about to cum. Marco's pace became more unstable and jerky. There was a hitch in his ragged breath. His balls pulled up as his dick throbbed with the need to seed.

"What's the matter, little calf? Gonna cum in your Mama Cow?"

"Y-y…" Marco could barely speak. Hekapoo's succulent snatch began to contract at its tightest to wrest Marco of the liquid treasures swimming in his balls. 

"Too good huh? I don't blame ya, little man. I was made with the pussy of a goddess. C'mon, let it all out. Fill me up." 

She felt the first spurt of semen filling her insides. Marco kept his hips glued to her ass to make sure her walls were thoroughly coated and his seed swam with reckless abandon towards her waiting womb. 

"Ooh, yeah." Hekapoo purred as she felt ever shot directly hit her womb. "Yeah, fill your little cow. Gimme all that milk, big boy."

Though some drops managed to slip out, Hekapoo had luckily grabbed a large glass mug that had rolled her way and propped it between her legs to catch Marco's falling creampie. It fell square into the mug in long, thick strands, painting the entire bottom but not quite adding any volume.

"Hmm." Hekapoo squinted at the bottom of the mug as she shook it, seeing the cum barely moving. "Think we need a little bit more, stud. Whaddya say?"

Despite all his prior efforts, Marco barely broke a sweat and his dick was nowhere near soft. 

Marco shrugged. "Well, the night or day or whatever period of time we're in is still young. I guess I got a few more left in me."

"Better be enough to fill this mug, lil calf."

Marco chuckled before leaning forward, his hot, heavy breath chilled Hekapoo to her core. A familiar voice that came from within that wasn't his passed through the usually composed woman and nearly brought her to her knees.

"You sure you can handle this bull, H-poo?"

"Awww je-e-ez." Hekapoo trilled, her unstable limbs struggling to hold her body up. "I hate it when you do that."

"Why? Cuz it leaves you hot and drippin' every time?" 

"Yes! Exactly!" Hekapoo angrily admitted. "You can impregnate girls with that voice, y'know?"

"Heh, who says I haven't already?" Marco responded, maintaining his deep voice.

"I can believe that. Now quit yammerin' and fill a gallon in me!"

By her heated demand, Marco resumed his thrusts, the slick movements if his dick made smoother and quicker by the remaining cum that coated Hekapoo's hot snatch. 

Through his constant pushes and pulls, he managed to scrape her sides and extracted more of his baby batter, causing more to fall into the mug. 

The clones Hekapoo had spawned opted for the same strategy, taking nearby empty mugs and filling them with the seminal fluid of their own partners. Some let it flow straight out of their pussies as they spread their lower lips with their fingers.. Others had their partners just cum directly into the mug. 

After four more creampies, Marco found himself dry firing after attempting the fifth. He had expunged as much as he could. Impressive for a boy his age, but not enough for the insatiable Hekapoo. The mug was only two-fifths full. 

"Ugh, no good!" Hekapoo groaned, glaring at the three-fifths empty mug with disdain. "It ain't overflowing!"

Hekapoo gazed ponderously at the mug as she swished the thick seed. Then her piercing yellow eyes widened in realization. 

Quickly grabbing Marco by the shirt without a single word, Hekapoo hurled herself and him into a hastily opened portal. 

Before Marco's mind could catch up with what happened, he bounced hard on Hekapoo's Queen Plus sized bed, getting a few moments of airtime before heavily landing on the mattress. 

"Geez, Hek, what didja just-" Marco paused when he noticed his voice hadn't returned to its normal squeaky tone. His cow costume had ripped severely, baring his stomach and his arms. He also felt a couple hundred pounds heavier and several feet taller.

And 16 years older. 

He locked eyes with his partner, whose expression towards him grew far more amorous if that were possible. He felt like a piece meat gazed at a malnourished beast. 

"So what was that about me being able to handle this bull?" Hek commented as she fisted Marco's much bigger cock, which was now almost a foot in length. Her hand climbed down his pole, until it reached his balls. They bounced playfully in her palm as her fingers tapped and rubbed over them. 

"Now if my theory is correct." Hekapoo paused to lick her lips, as if anticipating a fine meal. "You should not only have reloaded, but can shoot way more loads and for much longer now. Right?"

After the initial weirdness faded, Marco went back to his suave self and got up to the woman's face, matching her powerful sexual energy blow for blow. 

And then completely overpowering it.

"I dunno. Why don't we find out?"

Hekapoo was taken off guard by the lightning fast hold Marco had on her. She could scarcely remember how she ended up with her cheek against the bed and her ass sticking straight up. Her own panties stuffed in her mouth, taste buds coated with her spicy, juicy arousal. Her hands were pulled behind her back, tightly bound by Marco's cowbell chokers which had snapped at the sudden widening of his neck.

Hekapoo loved it when Marco put her in a situation where she didn't know whether she should feel wary or aroused. Either way, it left her pussy drenched like nobody's business and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Y'know there's one place we hadn't filled yet." Marco said huskily, as he ran a thumb over the tight pucker in question. 

He proceeded to stick a couple fingers into Hekapoo's soaked snatch, scooping up the mixture of their juices and smearing it between her ass cheeks, right over her asshole. Then two fingers buried themselves almost instantly into Hekapoo's back door up to the second knuckle, drawing a moan from the famed Scissorsmith.

Marco didn't waste a single second plunging all 12 inches straight into Hek's tight ass, nor did he take his time. All he sought was to cum and cum he will. And cum did Hekapoo desire. 

Her asshole was so much tighter and so much hotter. If Hekapoo's pussy could melt ice cubes, Hekapoo's ass could turn coal into diamonds. Many have dreamt of getting in bed with the blazing buxom herself instead of her clones. Few have ever achieved it. Only one of them was human.

And he wasn't gentle either. He threw all of his increased weight and power into each and every spank and thrust, reaching the furthest depths of her tight cavern, constantly tossing her back and forth between the border of pain and pleasure.

But that's just the way Hekapoo loved it. 

"Yeah, take it!" Marco shouted, exerting his greater dominance and power over the multidimensional goddess. "Take every inch you cow bitch! Yeah, you like getting rammed by this bull, don'tcha?"

"Yeshhh…" Hekapoo slurred, too cock drunk to speak or think clearly. 

"Tell me! Scream to the universe how much you enjoy getting rammed by human dick!"

"Oh gosh, YESH! Take me! I'm your little cow slut! Milk me! Fuck me! Breed me! Oh gosh, harder. HARDER YOU DIRTY BULL!"

Marco felt the telltale signs of his own orgasm approaching but like the unrelenting force that he was, he refused to slow down. Instead he doubled down, making sure that Hekapoo felt every bit of his strength in quick succession before feeding her need for seed.

"You want this milk?" Marco spoke between grit teeth, just a hair's width away from limit. "Then take it, you slut! Drink it all!"

The first orgasm since Marco's transformation burst through Hekapoo's guts, triggering her own screaming orgasm in a chain reaction. The climax gave her a much greater feeling of fullness than when her pussy was filled prior. Hell, this creampie in particular felt like it filled more than three of normal Marco's.

"Ahh shit yeah, keep going…" Hekapoo keened as he felt every shot hit her insides. Still on the first orgasm and Marco just kept shooting like a fire hose. "That's it… breed my ass. Fill me with all the kids you want."

Marco, maintaining his better senses, replied. "Um. It doesn't work that way, but okay."

"Uhh, do me a favor, Muscles." Hekapoo points to the mug on the floor with her gaze, since her hands were still tied.. "Would ya kindly pick that up and hold it under my ass? And uh, when you pull out, make sure to plug me with your fingers so we don't waste a drop."

"Sure." Marco reluctantly obliged. The moment he pulled out, he immediately plugged her ass with three of his fingers.

Once Marco held them in front of Hek's nether regions, she withdrew her hand and immediately, cum came gushing out in bubbly wads that filled the mug much more substantially than Marco's last 5 loads. 

"Ohhh much better!" Hekapoo commented as she, now untied, sat on the edge of the bed, the mug up to her face. Her tongue dragged lustfully across her lips as she watched all that delicious seed jiggle, nearly overflowing with cum. 

"So..." Marco decided to bite, as he scratched the back of his head. "What's all that for anyways?"

"Oh, you'll see." She answered vaguely and ominously, before getting off the bed and walking towards the nearby door, which Marco remembered to be her bathroom. 

Marco pointed a finger diagonally upwards, concern dancing along his rugged features.

"I don't like where this is going."

His morbid curiosity got the best of him and the muscular man trailed behind Hekapoo. Once the door swung open, he nearly gagged. 

All those Hekapoo clones from before were in the bathroom, lined up in front of her huge, jacuzzi-esque bathtub. One by one, they dumped the contents of their mugs into the rocky tub, until that too nearly overflowed and thick drips raced like molasses down its solid stone surface. 

All the Hekapoos disappeared in clouds of smoke once every mug was emptied. The Original Hekapoo jumped into the tub, her naked, porcelain white body dipping thickly into the pool of baby batter. She still kept the mug of Marco's own seed before bringing it to her lips and immediately downing the drink, emptying the mug in seconds. 

Marco was left standing at the doorway, slack-jawed and on the verge of seeing a therapist. He's seen some shit in all 16 years as an adventurer, but this one stood on a whole other layer that not even the weirdest and wildest could ever come close to reaching.

"I have several questions." Marco finally said.

Hekapoo merely shrugged, seemingly ignorant as to why Marco reacted the way he did. 

"Monthly skin care routine, dude." She casually answered in a deadpan tone. "How do you think my body stays so perfectly white for all these eons?"

Marco was about to say something, before realizing it was useless. He walked back out the door, closing it and never looking back. 

He tapped that ass for dozens more rounds the rest of the day. That pussy game still too good to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if I wrote the whole story the way I wrote that summary. My laughter would render electricity, wind turbines, and solar panels obsolete as energy sources. Countries wouldn't even go to war over my laughter because scarcity is scientifically and spiritually impossible.


End file.
